My Ninja
by TivaFever
Summary: In Tony's POV. I was just watching A man walks into a bar in season 8, and when Dr Cranston was talking to Ziva, I realised Ziva looked really upset by the questions. So yeah she is upset and Tony conforts her.


**NCIS "A man walks into a bar…" Fan Fiction**

_**TONY'S POV**_

Ziva has sure being up with that Doctor a long time. Dr Cranston is probably bringing up her father, Somalia and all that stuff that is really going to upset Ziva. Ziva doesn't like showing her emotions that much, but she has told me everything about Somalia, her father, Ari and Tali. It all really rattled her, I just felt guilty because it was my fault she stayed behind in Israel that time after Rivkin. She assured me it wasn't my fault, we have our old relationship back now, the one we had before the team was split up and all the Rivkin stuff happened. I couldn't be happier for that. I looked towards the conference room to see the Doctor coming out with a smug-ish look on her face.

"**Hey Doc. Where's Ziva?"** I asked concerned, which the Doc must have heard in my voice because she looked at me strangely. She replied,

"**I think she got a little upset with some of my questions"** she smiled, that made my blood boil. Ziva must be still in the conference room. I got up from my desk and pushed passed the Doc, ran up the stairs two at a time until I got to the conference room. I opened the door quietly and looked inside Ziva wasn't at the table, but as I walked inside I saw Ziva sitting on the floor in the corner, her eyes red and puffy. I ran over and sat down on the ground with her and said,

"**God Zi, what did she say to you?"** Ziva didn't answer she just snuggled into me and cried some more, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. That's when she looked up at me, I wiped some of her tears away and she started to speak,

"**She said that for my whole life I have juggling my dedication, to family, then my country and my jobs,"** she sniffled again, **"It made me think of my father, when he said he did not trust me because he did not know if I was staying loyal to Mossad or to him. Basically that NCIS had turned me into someone he did not know anymore."** I knew the Doc would bring up her father, the man that basically wanted her dead; she snuggled into me more but continued. **"She said that when I came here I replaced someone,"** she brought up Kate?, **"It just made me think that really I did replace Kate, It reminded me of when I first came, Abby hated me, McGee was very reluctant, Gibbs would barely acknowledge me and you,"** she paused and sniffled back some tears, **"You had just lost your partner, you also did not seem to like me too much. Especially when I was going to sit in Kate's desk. Gibbs, McGee and you got very feely about that."** I can't believe that Dr Cranston made her feel like this, I tilted her chin to make her face me.

"**Listen to me Zi, firstly it's touchy not feely, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that, you are part of this team. Kate died a long time ago now and yes it was hard at first, but now you're my best friend, we are even closer than Kate and I ever were. McGee loves you; Abby loves you I mean she was distraught when we thought you had died. Gibbs thinks of you as his daughter now and I don't know what I would do without you."** She half smiled at me. I gave her a kiss on the head. She continued on,

"**Then she brought up men. She said I cannot keep my professional and personal lives balanced."** Ok that was taking it to far, **"She said some men in my life have influenced my work over the years."** Tears started spilling down her cheeks. **"It made me remember Michael. I thought he loved me, but he was just using me. It made me think how angry I was at you when you killed him,"** that made me feel even worse for her, that the Doc had made her remember that bastard, **"When I pushed you to the ground and held you at gun point, but you were right the whole time and I knew it then, I knew it before you killed him."** I held her closer and whispered,

"**I am so so sorry for all of that Zi, I…"** I was about to continue when she cut me off,

"**I told you before it is not your fault Tony. It is in the past and now we are stronger than ever."** I smiled at her, she was right… like normal. **"She also asked what I wanted for life, after all the "change" I have been through. I told her I wanted something permanent. Everything I have ever had, everyone I cared about were taken from me, I just want something I can keep forever."** Her voice was breaking and it was breaking my heart.

"**Listen to me, NCIS is not going anywhere. You will have Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer for the rest of your life."** She looked at me, noticing I had skipped putting myself in, she opened her mouth to speak, but I put my finger to her lips, **"and me. You will have me every time you need me, anywhere, anytime, anyplace. I will always be here for you. A bullet wouldn't stop me being there for you. I will be the one who cheers you up when you are sad, holds you when you cry and everything else you need me for."** She cried even more than before, but she turned slightly and basically sat in my lap and put her arms around me, in a hug Abby couldn't even challenge. But hey, when it was my little ninja it didn't matter how tight it was. I hugged her back, and kissed the side of her head. I felt her warm breath on the side of my face, and then she whispered in my ear,

"**Thank you Tony… and I love you too "**I smiled and pulled her back a bit so I could see her face. I wiped the last few tears away, brushed the little piece of hair that had fallen from her pony tail and said,  
**"Love you Ninja. Now I hate to ruin the moment, but Gibbs is probably waiting for us.**" With that, I stood up, and then held out my hand for her to get up too. I put my arm round her shoulder and we walked out of the conference room and down the stairs, Boss, McGee and Doctor Cranston were all there watching as we walked into the bullpen, I let go of Ziva and she walked to her desk. Cranston looked at me funny, so I gave her a look back. Then Boss spoke up,

"**Where have you two been? And Ziva why were you crying?"** He sounded concerned and angry at the same time. I spoke up,

"**Well boss the good Doc over there upset Ziva during their little chat; I found her up in the conference room."** I said looking at Ziva and then back to Gibbs. He also gave Cranston a 'Gibbs stare' and then walked over to Ziva.

"**Are you OK now Ziver?"** he said, sitting on the corner of her desk.

"**Yes Gibbs, Tony made me feel better."** She said, I smiled at her. Gibbs saw and nodded his head approvingly. Gibbs kissed the top of her head and went and sat at his own desk. I quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper, scrunched it and threw it to Ziva. Ziva being Ziva, with her ninja reflexes caught it and sent me a questioning glance. I mouthed 'open it' to her and she did. As she was reading it she smiled, put it on her desk, wrote something on it and chucked it back. When I opened it, it read:

_Zi, dinner and a movie (of your choice) for my favourite Ninja tonight? Xx T_

_T, Yes xx your ninja_

We both looked up and I saw the biggest smile from her I had seen all day, then Gibbs snatched the paper. He smirked as he was reading it.

"**Get back to work DiNozzo or you won't be having dinner with your ninja tonight."** Gibbs smiled at walked off, McGee was smirking, Cranston was just looking at us weird, I heard Ziva giggle and when I looked up, and I just did what I know best… my 1000 watt DiNozzo smile.


End file.
